An interview with the Mugiwara crew!
by Soraye
Summary: An Interviewer who's known as Interviewer-san meets the Mugiwara crew from One Piece! Her mission: to find out about the love life of a certain captain and navigator. LuNa. FINISHED! :D UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Interviewer-san meets the Mugiwara crew from One Piece! It's best to read it after 'An interview with Lucy-sama' but you can also read this story without it. LuNa with a tiny hint of RoZo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Interviewer-san:<strong> Hello there dear readers! My mission at Fairy Tail failed, so I thought I could try it somewhere else. And what do you know, the Thousand Sunny has docked here yesterday! And that is, of course, a great opportunity for 'moi' to investigate on the love live of the crew members. And because the next island is not so far away, I may sail with THE mugiwara crew! Kyaaa~!

**Sanji:** Everything for a lady, ma'am.

**Interviewer-san:** Oh, why thank you Sanji! So tell me, when are we departing?

**Sanji:** You can ask that to our dear Nami-swan. But don't you have questions to ask me? Wait a minute, where are you go-

**Interviewer-san:** Thanks for the tip!

_*our poor Sanji, has just been dumped and is left alone, while Interviewer-san has found Nami by the mikan trees.*_

**Interviewer-san:** Nami! Can I ask you-

**Nami:** LUFFY, DON'T JUST RUN AROUND! Try to USE those rubber hands of yours. Oh, interviewer-san! I'm sorry I'm kinda busy... Wait a min- CHOPPER! By all means DON'T copy Luffy! You will... Oh dear, too late. ZORO! Fish Chopper out of the water, will you?

**Zoro:** Why don't you do it yourself, woman?

**Nami:** Because, my dear Zoro, of the debt you have to pay to me. Or have you forgotten, hm?

**Zoro:** Damn you...

**Nami:** Ussop, where the hell are you? USSOP~

**Interviewer-san:** Aw man...How can I ask questions like this?

**Robin:** Oh my, interviewer-san. What's the matter?

**Interviewer-san:** With Nami bossing everyone around, nobody can answer my questions! And I wanted to ask a bunch to her too~ D:

**Robin:** I'm free. Navigator-san doesn't need my help right now.

**Interviewer-san:** I think you just decided that by yourself, huh...

**Robin:** Hm?

**Interviewer-san:** Oh, err nothing. Let's go somewhere else, it's too noisy here.

_*robin and interviewer-san go to the women quarters*_

**Interviewer-san:** Finally, I can ask my questions! So, Robin, are you currently in love?

**Robin:** Never mind that. Let me explain the situation. Chopper hasn't experienced love yet. But I'm sure his time will come. Zoro seems to busy to love somebody right now.

**Interviewer-san:** Wait, wait, not so fast. Does that disappoint you?

**Robin:** _-ignores-_ I don't think Brook is looking for someone. Franky would date with anyone. Ussop is of course lying about the fact how many women were in love with him and maybe has some love for an old friend from his village, but I can't really tell.

**Interviewer-san:** B-but ...

**Robin:** _-ignores-_ Sanji's case is obvious. Luffy is kinda the same as Zoro, however I think because he loves his whole crew he may develop some feelings for our last subject: Nami. Are these enough answers, interviewer-san?

**Interviewer-san:** No wait, it was about to get really interesting. Why won't you continue?

**Robin:** I take that as a yes.

**Interviewer-san:** No, wait, that was a no, I-

**Robin:** Now, it's time for me to help the rest. Why won't you confront Nami yourself, hm? I'm curious for her response. Good luck, interviewer-san.

_*Interviewer-san is left alone. After a long time of staring at the door and after that going through the information she just got and trying to write it down, Interviewer-san follows Robin and arrives at the main deck. They already set sail and the island they were on is now a small spot on the horizon*_

**Sanji:** Interviewer-san! I'm sure you were looking for me. Of course, anything with love has to do with me. So, fire away with those questions!

**Interviewer-san:** ... I'm sorry ..._ -spots Nami and runs away-_

**Sanji:** ...

**Interviewer-san:** N-nami! Do you have some time to spare?

**Nami:** Hm... maybe. But my precious time is not something you can get for free, y'know?

**Intervierwer-san:** You're kidding right.

**Nami:** Do I look like I'm kidding?

**Interviewer-san:** OH OKAY ALRIGHT! How about this amount.

**Nami:** KYAAA~! I love you interviewer-san! Ask me anything you want.

**Interviewer-san:** Finally... Let's start with ...

* * *

><p><strong>Soraye: That's it for today! Please look forward to the next chapter!<strong>

**Interviewer-san: WHAT THE... I FREAKING PAID HER AND NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE CHAPTER?**

**Soraye: I'm sorry, minna, but I have to keep those cliff hangers -runs away**

**Interviewer-san: BULLSHIT! GIMME BACK MY MONEY! WAAAAAA~!**

**Soraye: Next chapter: the answers of Nami!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH I'M SORRY! I'm so freaking late with posting this chapter ... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! R&R :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Interviewer-san:<strong> Finally... Let's start with... What do you think ... about ... Luffy?

**Nami:** ... are you serious ... ?

**Interviewer-san**: Of course! TELL ME! !

**Nami:** Woa, easy. You're scaring me. I'll tell you, don't worry.

**Interviewer-san:** Yaaaay~

**Nami:** Luffy is ...

**Interviewer-san:** Luffy is ...

**Nami:** A big ... idiot.

**Interviewer-san:** WHAAAAT? No blushing? No hesitation? COME ON! At least explain a little.

**Nami:** Oh ok, well.. He is my captain of course. And I guess I'll always be grateful to him for what he did to me. But when you ask me something like: how do you feel about him? The first think that pops into my mind is IDIOT!

**Interviewer-san:** That's just sad...!

**Nami:** Why's that?

**Interviewer-san:** I never calculated Nami to be dense.

**Nami:** Wait, what? I'm not dense!

**Interviewer-san:** YES YOU ARE! Of course you don't think about him only as a captain! Tell me something like: 'Every time he calls my name my heart goes like DOKI DOKI!' or 'I get easily embarrassed when he's around, 'cause he's so handsome!'

**Nami:** AHAHAHAHAHAH! Just WHY would I say that? Ahahahaha~! Luffy, handsome?

**Interviewer-san:** Why yes! Haven't you ever noticed his silky raven hair, his soft and smooth skin and his gorgeous abs?

**Nami:** Wait a minute... Are you in love with Luffy?

**Interviewer-san:** AAHRG! NO! Of course not! Don't you understand the heart of a fangirl at all? I want you to be in love with Luffy!

**Nami:** In love with HIM? Just why would I be in love with him?

**Interviewer-san:** Well DUH! Because he saved you. He cares for you. And of course, you two fight, but under all that you just LOVE each other. Don't they say you only fight with the people you love? Don't you notice he depends on you a lot? He needs you. And not only because your navigation skills. Can't you feel the strong bond you two have? Haven't you gotten all our fan mails? (an example of a fanmail: Dear Luffy/Nami, HOOK UP ALREADY! greetings, me) Haven't you noticed that you two are the most wanted couple?

**Nami:** ...

**Interviewer-san:** AW MAN! FORGET IT! I'm out of here. I'm gonna get drunk with Zoro. stupid dense girl... ^!$((^)o*##^&%^ ...

_***Interviewer-san leaves...***_

**Nami:** ... love... huh...

**Usopp:** Nami? Why is Interviewer-san acting more weird than she already is? And wait, why are you so red? You're not getting sick, are you? Should I call chopper! AAH! PANIC! CHOPP-

**Nami:** *slaps* SHUT UP! I'M FINE!

**Ussop:** Ouch... she seems fine... but her face was so red ...

**~~THE END!~~**

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAA~ AND? AND? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT? Please review :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I love you all~ Soraye**


End file.
